


Of Frosty Angels and Wind Currents

by LiveWireGoth



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Broken Jack, I don't mean the prolouge, I hope the number isn't out of control by the end of this, I'm being secretive about some stuff because I don't want to give spoilers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack Has Friends, Jack Has Issues, Jack-Centric, M/M, More tags will be added later, Mpreg, One-sided Pitch Black/Jack Frost - Freeform, Spoilers from book, The first 3 chapters & prologue were posted before I went to bed, The first chapter is a bit crappy, Traumatized Jack, Who wants to guess how many tags end up here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveWireGoth/pseuds/LiveWireGoth
Summary: Jack may be friends with wind currents but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have some actual power of over it. When Jack goes missing for most a year, the other guardians get worried. Around the 8th month, Aster finds him & learns he also brought back a shocking surprise.Copied over from my DA account





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from someone I can not explain because I don't want to spoil crap
> 
> Given some stuff & past FrostBunny Week stuff on DA you may be able to possibly figure it out or I'm making an idiot of myself if my rambling is already obvious

Dear Father,  
  
How are things at home? We're all doing ok at where ever we're at, Will is scolding Sid for skipping our meeting today. I don't think he'll ever learn but then again theses meetings are lost causes mostly because we come to Grandfather's when Mum goes to the meetings... Well a side from any special occasion or party, but that is besides the point. I know I often see Mum when we're doing our jobs but I just wanted to ask how Mum is doing. I heard that _**he**_ has been active _AGAIN_ and I am worried that Mum is having nightmares again. Well I should go now, I am getting tired again and Ed just stepped in to break up the fight. Just in time to! Sid was about to hit Will over the head with a CHAIR like a wrestler! I'll have to talk to them after a nap. See you and everyone in a couple days.  
  
Love,  
Nina F.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was bored & looking threw search for stuff like "merperson Yuuri", "mpreg -insert uke's name here-" & stuff when I got confused as to why I couldn't find this fanfic. I later find out I had yet to post this, I was posting oneshots on my fanfic accounts first before getting to multi-chapters. I don't really have many oneshots(that i know of) left so I guess it's time to put the multi-chapter stories up.
> 
> This was made in 2013, I will update this soon but writer block is an issue especially when I make most chapters up as I go. I think I've mentioned this before but I only have the main story plot in mind & everything else is though up as I go. Also below is some stuff I copied over from the original description on DA.
> 
> \---
> 
> This is a fanfic I've been thinking of doing for Rise of the Guardians involving my 4 OCs. I know the chapter is a little short but I couldn't think of any thing else for her to write. Also this is how the character writes & it was hard for me not to use typing quirks.
> 
> Try to guess who Nina is talking to & else she is talking about other than Sid, Will & Ed. You got till the epilogue.


	2. Chapter 1: Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long after the movie Jack is going strong, he's still hanging out with believers, Aster got attacked offscreen & I already warned you in the tags that this chapter is semi crappy
> 
> Also I enjoy putting my stuff on here more than fanfiction & yet I still put stuff on there because it needs more content.(It's one in the morning, I have one last day of work for the week in the morning & I hate FF's formating)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to epicjellyfish on fanfiction dot net whose oneshot "That time when" gave an idea for part of my Rise of the Guardians head canon. Credit also goes to monkeymaiden14 from the same website for her stories also giving me an idea about Jack in head canon.
> 
> Warning:  
> -Random YouTube references  
> -Mention of death  
> -A 6 foot bunny yelling at a teenage spirit(This isn't for humor)  
> -Crappy skipping  
> -OOCness  
> -Something else that I will be skipping the scene for because I don't type those type of stories

"Okay I'm. My frame rate is working and I'm going to go check... OHHH!"  
  
"BWAAAHAAAHA!!!"  
  
"That was great!"  
  
"Yeah I know!"  
  
It was a normal day at Bennett's house... Well if by normal it depends on the season. At the moment it was winter & Jamie as well as his younger sister, Sophia's friend since childhood, Jack Frost was there. Sophia was 15(1) now, her brother Jamie was in collage now but lived at home to help take care of their mom, who had become bed ridden a year ago. They still had contact with Jack & the other guardians of childhood as did Jamie's friends who lived close by. In a way the guardians were their family just like Jack.  
  
Back on subject, Jack was visiting the Bennett's and was currently watching people on YouTube play horror games. Some were strange, other just screeched & made annoying comments but there were some that were funny. For example one of the guys had chosen to get drunk during part of their play through. While they were drunk they tried to kill the player character, ended up stoping at a point & read the back of an anime DVD, even quite the game & started playing Minecraft. They saw some of the guy's minecraft videos(luckily he wasn't drunk) which they also enjoyed. Eventually Sophie tried her hand at some of the horror games -which she had downloaded & or bought- to test her courage. For the most part they both freaked out but the games were enjoyable. Then Sophie made Jack play some of the more scary ones.  
  
While Sophie had freaked out a little, Jack on the other hand had nearly jumped onto the ceiling for some parts. Sophie had noticed this but also noticed something she hadn't before ...  
  
"Hey Jack, are you ok? You've been holding your breath the whole time..."  
  
Jack finally calmed down & looked at the blond with a confused look.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I just noticed how you chest wasn't moving & though you were holding your breath."  
  
That statement made Jack even more confused.  
  
"I've... Never had to breath before... As far as I can remember when I became a spirit... I've seen the other guardians breath but I don't think I can..." Jack finished the last part a little dazed by the confusion before saying "Maybe it's because of how I died?..."  
  
This made Sophie be the confused one now.  
  
"Wait what? Died? Weren't you always a winter spirit? I once heard the others mentioned they became spirits over time."  
  
Jack snapped out of the daze & looked a little distant now, as well as upset.  
  
"N...no... I used to live here in town during the colonial period(2)..."  
  
"Wah?! Really?" Sophie asked surprised by finding this out. That meant Jack could have been or known her ancestors. She was brought back to reality when she noticed Jack about to lose it.  
  
"I... I was ice skating with my sister... T-The ice cracked... I got her to safety but ended up drowning..."  
  
At this point Jack lost it & fell to the floor crying. He may have been able to keep everything locked up for so long especially when it came to being alone for thousands of years(3 to be exact but I shouldn't be talking right now) but that didn't matter at the moment.  
  
Sophie felt guilty about what had happened. It was her fault that Jack was having an emotional meltdown right now. She went over to the winter spirit & hugged him, hoping to at least comfort the albino.  
  
A while later Jack had calmed down. Sophie didn't try to ask anymore about Jack's past knowing perfectly well he might have another break down. A couple hours later it was time for Jack to leave. Saying their good byes, Jack left through the window back to North's place.  
  
As Jack was flying by he saw something pass by. Going down to see it, he noticed it was Aster. Jack wasn't in the mood to prank the Easter bunny so he just floated down to see if he could talk to Aster. What Jack didn't know was that Aster was in a bad mood. Aster had just got away from some prankster spirits(3) & didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. All Aster wanted to do was go home & calm down. To bad he wasn't getting a break today.  
  
"Hey Aster!"  
  
"*Sigh* Wha'is it Frostbite?..."  
  
"What's wrong Kangaroo?"  
  
"None of ya business."(4)  
  
"Come on, what's wrong?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Aster just talk to me! Maybe I can help..."  
  
"I SAID NO!"  
  
**SMACK!**  
  
At that moment Aster looked shock  & looked up at Jack, who was floating a little. Jack was holding the side of his cheek... That Bunnymund had slapped out of anger.  
  
"J-Jack... I, I didn't..."  
  
Jack left as fast as he could before Aster finished. Aster watched, knowing he could have handled that better. Jack was only bugging him to get Aster to open up. Aster wanted to kick himself right now for what happened.  
  
"Maybe I should go apologize to Jack..." Aster mumbled to himself but kind of hit himself knowing Jack could be any where in the woods. But then he remembered that today was the last day of winter so Jack was going to head to North's place. Aster knew his best chance was to meet the albino there & apologize. So with that he made a rabbit hole & headed to the North Pole.  
  
-With Jack-  
  
Jack was crying somewhere in the woods. He didn't want to go to his lake nor did he have the energy to fly to North's after what happened. For a while Jack just sat there, trying to pull himself together. He knew Bunnymund didn't mean it but it still hurt though not as much as what happened to him when he was alive. It was just as much his fault for what happened as Bunny's, it'd probably be best to just wait until the Pooka calmed down to talk.  
  
Finally calming down again Jack got ready to head to North's.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
That voice... Jack turned around to see a shadowy colored figure.  
  
"Pitch Black..."  
  
There stood Pitch staring down at Jack with a disturbing looking smile. Jack knew Pitch would return after all like the stupid puns go 'you can't kill fear' though Jack did wish there Pitch would disappear & a more kinder & safer boogyman would replace him. Fear is ok for some things like certain rides that he had heard about along with some movies, stories & games but using it to take over the world wasn't right. Snapping out of his thoughts Jack chose to ignore whatever Pitch had been blabbing about & leave that was until some nightmare sand blocked his way.  
  
"Jack, that was rude... I was hoping we could do 'something' together..."  
  
"The way you say it makes me nervous... Plus why would I do anything with YOU?!"  
  
Jack's only response was more nightmare sand forming around him & the boogyman into a dome. Looking worried & scared now Jack could tell this wouldn't end well. He was really wishing he had gone straight to North's now. The last thing he remembered was Pitch tackling him to the ground before feeling pain.  
  
-Skipping-  
  
Pain... All Jack could feel was pain as he slowly got away. His pants were shredded & blue sticky liquid clung to his lower half from what had happened. Jack used his staff for support as he limped to find a hiding place. Some wind & spring spirits had managed to find Jack while he was out & 'took care' of Pitch while Jack got away.  
  
What Pitch had done to Jack was wrong even for Pitch.  
  
Jack finally made it to a stream somewhere in the middle of place in the woods(which he didn't remember the name of) & collapsed next to it. It was then Jack curled up cried for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. He felt so used... So dirty... So useless... The boogyman had done more than just torture Jack in that dome & Jack was too afraid think about.(He didn't want to remember what happened was an understatement)  
  
Eventually Jack passed out however all he had were nightmares... At some point he was woken up in the middle of the night by little wind spirits that looked at Jack worriedly. Jack just stared blankly at them as though he had given up or had nothing. The wind spirits became even more worried about their friend now. The spirits chattered in little squeaks & whispers that only the nature/weather spirits understood before using the wind to carry Jack to safety. They knew he'd protest if they took him to his guardian friends due to Pitch. So they did the only thing they could do...  
  
They took him to the woodland home of the seasonal spirits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) It's a time skip
> 
> 2) Jack's been ears dropping on school teachings
> 
> 3) You need to think up what they did because I'm having an idea block for the most part
> 
> 4) I can do Nightcrawler's accent & I can do Apple Jack's accent(My friend & I had an RP & he likes MLP) but I can't do Bunny's freaking accent!DX


	3. Chapter 2: Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack recovers in a village that season spirits live in but it's not going very well. It's a good thing he has some friends to help him out.
> 
> If only I could think of a better name for the turkey harpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> -Mentions self harm  
> -OOCness  
> -Very lame describing of characters that will not be used most of the time in this story, though I might use them in later chapters any way(Those with out a given name mentioned)
> 
> Also borders will have quotes. Try guessing them.XD
> 
> This was finished December 19, 2013 at 5:06 P.M.. This was last worked on July 19 at 3:35 A.M.  
> THAT'S 154 DAYS AGO!(I was bored on my first or second cruise & decided to work on this, the note app that is on my iPad use to tell last worked on date & stuff before my iPad updated)
> 
>    
> \---
> 
> As I mentioned in the summary a certain holiday spirit has an odd name, I mention later on that she really doesn't have a name. If anyone has a better one for her then I'm all ears.

It had been a month since the wind spirits brought Jack to the village of the season spirits. He wasn't as cheerful as he used to but at least he wasn't screaming anymore. Jack hardly talked to anyone & stayed in the tree home the spirits let him stay in. Everyone was worried about the winter child they couldn't bare to see him so broken but they also didn't know what to do nor if they should talk to the Big 4. No one had ever talked to them until Jack became a guardian in fact many of the other spirits didn't trust them that much due to the guardians of childhood keeping to themselves. All they could do was watch over Jack & keep glowing items in his home in order to keep him safe from Pitch. Pitch hardly ever talked to the spirits living here but he tried bugging some once & a while. Ever since the events that caused Jack to become broken, Pitch was forbidden from coming there again.  
  
A neighbor of Jack's who was an autumn spirit came over to check on Jack, who had started to open up to him. The spirit came in to check when he heard gagging noises & saw Jack puking in a waste can. After Jack was done the spirit took Jack back to his bed.  
  
"Jack are you ok!?"  
  
Jack didn't respond but the autumn spirit knew he wouldn't any way, at least not in long sentences that is. The season spirit was starting to get a little worried about what Pitch had done to Jack. The spirit was also thinking of checking Jack for any injuries Jack may have done to himself again. Just thinking about those two subjects made the autumn spirit mad. To think he himself used to hang out with Pitch of all people. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Jack groaning as the winter spirit rolled over.  
  
"Ok... Lantern..."  
  
Lantern signed & went to get some crackers. When Jack felt better he sat up but was wrapped up in his quilt & wouldn't remove it. Lantern didn't even react to this but kelp giving Jack worried looks about. Afterwords the autumn spirit left after replacing the waste can's bag & telling Jack he'd check on him later.  
  
~~~~But you can't have Halloween with out JAC- o-lanterns...~~~~  
  
"Lantern!"  
  
Lantern turned around to see a turkey harpy tackle him to the ground. He felt lucky that she hadn't jumped him when he got rid of the bag full of puke... Nor did she hurt him enough that he needed a new head.(1)  
  
"Turkey! You need to be more careful!"  
  
Turkey blushed before getting off of Lantern & apologizing. She then looked sternly at Lantern & had him follow her to a more quiet place.  
  
"Is... Is he ok?"  
  
Lantern sighed & looked at the ground.  
  
"He's cutting again... I found the razor..."  
  
Turkey nodded & looked down as well. This wasn't the first time & they knew it might not be the last time. Thanks Turkey & Jack-o-Lantern had known Jack Frost since 1968. When they met him, Jack had been trying to over heat himself & had scars on his arms. With the help of Turkey & Lantern -along with others- Jack had gotten better. The trio were always playing pranks & telling jokes on Lantern's holiday. They also scared nightmares away just for the heck of it.  
  
Despite Jack becoming a guardian of childhood, he always had time for Turkey & Lantern. However everything changed once the incident with Pitch happened Jack became more shut in. Lantern had managed to break through Jack's barriers & Turkey was just lucky, Jack still let her near him.  
  
Getting up from the ground, they headed over to Lantern's place to think of what they should do. Jack had been sick for a while & they were both aware that this was not normal. They had been trying to make plans to see some spirits or at least some spirit that might know what was going on. For the most part the only thing stopping them was finding out which would be the best choice with Jack's current problems & when they would come by.  
  
"*Sigh* No use... All of them are busy or something else." Lantern muttered rubbing between his eyes.  
  
"I guess that means we need to travel then... This could be bad though so we need a lot of lights."  
  
"But who could we go to?" Lantern said before looking at Turkey. Turkey looked at Lantern with a stern face again.  
  
"Mother Nature..."  
  
~~~~Hence nothing remains accept for our regrets...~~~~  
  
Packing up had not been much of an issue but getting Jack out of his "tree house" was proving to be an issue. For one they had to leave while it was dark out & Pitch could be any where as far as they could tell. It was a good thing not many spirits where around right now & that most that were asleep are deep sleepers... Not that, that was an issue sure Jack made whining noises once & a while when Lantern & Turkey tried to get him out of his out of his house but for the most part he was quiet. The trio traveled all night & slept in the morning to keep chances of meeting with Pitch lower.  
  
Eventually they made it to a meadow that was strangely enough, close to Burgess. In the meadow was a woman dressed in dark, her hair & bottom of her dress seemed to become clouds. She was slim & had a long beautiful face. When the woman saw the travelers she smiled as she waited for them to come over to her.  
  
"Welcome travelers... What maybe your names?" She asked in a kind gentle voice.  
  
"My name is Jack O'Lantern but I like going by Lantern... This is my friend Thanks Turkey," Lantern said trying to hide the worry in his voice "We came hoping you could help our other friend..."  
  
The woman looked at them in a motherly way giving them approval to bring over their friend. The friend was hiding in a hooded cape, the kind used when traveling.(2)  
  
The moment they lifted their friend's hood to reveal a doll like spirit was the moment Mother Nature went wide eyed with recognition. However what happened afterwords when she figured out what was wrong with him & why he was like this made her turn just as pale as the snow boy himself...  
  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack O'Lantern goes by Lantern because people might get him confused with to Jack due to their names. I can't think of a good name for Turkey. She's the spirit of Thanks Giving if you haven't guessed already. If you can think of a better name I'd like to use. Don't worry I give credit.
> 
> 1) Lantern's head is a literal jack-o-lantern. However since it becomes his head it won't rot since he is a spirit. The only time he needs a new head is if it breaks or gets destroyed.
> 
> 2) I dunno what it's called.


	4. Chapter 3: Past Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MitM has a meeting, we learn what Aster has been up to since he last saw Jack & I never realized how short these chapters are(at least by my current standards)
> 
> ...Where's Pitch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> -Possible spoilers(mostly from books)  
> -OOCness  
> -Cruddy suspense  
> -Failure for wild mass guessing  
> -Questionable content
> 
> Notes at the end.  
> Also borders will have quotes. Try guessing them.XD
> 
> I want to mention that while this is meant to follow both the book series & movie, I did make some mistakes. Any mistakes made will be either edited later when I'm farther into writing this story or will be written into the story to imply someone though one thing when the canon stuff is the other.(Is this making any sense? I have issues explaining & I need to go to bed)
> 
> This is the last chapter I post on A03 from DA, anything else will have been written after this(11/30/2016) but still copied from DA or my notes app.(It's going on here, DA & FanFiction so it doesn't matter anyway where I say it's from even if DA is first priority)

Somewhere unknown to humans & spirits was a white room. In said room was a stone table surrounded by chairs. This place is where high leveled spirits/spirit council -or whatever you call them- come for things such as important meetings & voting on something happening.  
  
Sitting at one end of the table is a teenage girl with red hair in braids. She'd probably look normal had it not been for her pale skin, couple of scars on her & a look in her dark brown eyes that made you think of eternity(1).  
  
That girl is me... My name is Sydney Bow I am the spirit of maturity, I help people cross the line of childhood to adulthood or help keep you from crossing to early. Some spirits are stuck in the mental state they were in when they became a spirit. Sometimes the spirit needs to 'grow up' some & if it becomes important enough the council have meetings about what to do. I'm here because I'm the one that helps the spirit.(2)  
  
At the moment the council was talking about a spirit that was attacked by Pitch Black. I didn't catch the name of the victim but from what I can tell, something pretty bad happened...  
  
-Third Person POV-  
  
Sydney just sat there watching everyone yell at each other. She missed some things due to either trying to tune everyone out or putting the pieces together.  
  
"Pitch Black has gone to far!"  
  
"Agreed. We have to do something about that traitor!"  
  
"What about _him_?! We can't just turn our backs on the child!"  
  
The red head spirit looked back  & forth every once in a while between some of the arguing spirits. She was questioning a little about why someone hadn't -by mistake- lose control of their powers since many looked like they were going to do so.  
  
Now they were arguing about whether or not Pitch's victim would get help from Sydney.  
  
"He's already a wreck now! His mental age will make everything worse! It doesn't help he's in charge of one of the Gates of Seasons."  
  
"But what about the children? He works with children most of the time! Think-"  
  
"HEY!(listen) Why don't we stick that though, right up your-"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped talking & looked at the end of the table opposite of Sydney.  
  
There at the other side of the room & table was a man in a suit with a couple strands of hair on his head. He looked like the kind of guy that'd make anyone smile, however right now he was frowning with a mix of worry & annoyance.  
"This won't get us anywhere. I know this isn't the best of situations but there is so little that even we can do..." The man said before sighing "I know we need to do something about Pitch but there is no way to stop him forever. Good can not exist with out evil & in between. Among other reasons, the chest that took Kozmotis(3) away no longer exists. Who is to say someone worse might have come along or that we could lose another ally."  
  
Everyone looked down but no one was as upset as Mother Nature.  
  
"I-It's like Oldman Winter again in a way..." Someone said.  
  
Oldman Winter was once a cheerful old man that played with children even if they believed in him or not. It seemed like better days back then, he even helped Jack Frost out. Then the worse thing happened... Pitch attacked Winter. Because of this happening Winter lost control of his powers & caused the Titanic to crash. After that he wasn't the same. Winter became quiet & depressed eventually hiding in Antarctica or some place. It's not known if he has been able to move past what happened or not.  
  
While Winter may have been a victim of Pitch Black, it was not the same kind of attack that the spirit they were talking about had gone threw.  
  
"So it is decided..." Man in the Moon said looking at everyone before getting up.  
  
~~~"Just leave me your stardust to remember you by"~~~  
  
It had been a month & a week since the guardians had seen Jack. Aster was still searching for the Guardian of Fun but had to be forced to rest. Aster still blamed himself for what happened, he took Jack's disappearance pretty bad to the point of nearly starving himself of food & sleep looking for the Frostbite. Bunny wished for many things...  
  
He wished his race was still alive, he wished he had a better hold of his temper, but most of all he wished he could understand how he felt about Jack...  
  
"Aster..."  
  
Bunny looked up to see North standing next to his chair.  
  
"Come on Aster, you need to rest. Come on I have guest room ready."  
  
Aster sighed & followed North to one of the guest rooms. After the Russian left Aster looked around. North forgot that the guest room Aster stayed in was across from Jack's...  
  
'Jack... Please come back... I'm really sorry.' Aster though as he sat on his bed.  
  
"Snowflake..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Not sure how to explain that. Doesn't help that I can't read eyes either. The only time I see stuff like that is in manga & how I draw eyes.(Most of the time)
> 
> 2) I can't explain anything
> 
> 3) I never read the books but I do my research when possible.
> 
> I want to thank QueenMimi011 on DA for letting me use their character Sydney Bow for this story...(Back in 2013)


	5. Author has meltdown during update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles tries to explain issues with how long it's taking to update only to find someone stressing him out by not listening.
> 
> In all honesty I have no idea if the comments on people asking for updates & new stories is pointed at FanFiction or A03. Kind of more toward FanFiction because someone keeps messaging me to make new stories & doesn't seem to listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I flip out & end up going off topic at some point about Voltron. I'm sorry for this but this kind of just shows how stressed out I am dealing with everything.
> 
> Also this was copied over from FF because it's kind of important to see

I know people have been asking for updates(to the point of annoyance) & I'm trying but there are some problems I need to adress.

 

So my stepsister's cousin died while making chapter 4, she was in the hospital for at least 3 days & died on the third. She was 9 years old & came over to play with my other stepsister all the time along with her sisters. She has a baby brother that won't know her as he grows up. Her twin had to stay over due to having an emotional break down due to things that remind her of her sister.

 

Not to mention my 17 year old cat, who has been in my family for most of my life & I was extremely close to had to be put down. She was getting old & it was finally showing, she was starting to have a throw up episode at some point & when I came home Easter Sunday her hind legs were skin & bone, they gave out enough that she had to drag herself around. We put her down the day after learning her kidneys failed during the night. It's hard to think she's gone, I sometimes look at my bed as if she's there sleeping like usual. She slept on my bed every night since we moved into our current house when I graduated.... She passed away using my hand as a pillow again...

 

I got a chapter worked on but it's not going to be posted until I finish another to go with it. There's a likely hood of chapter 1 getting re-writen as I don't like how it went some, you can still find the original chapter on DA. Also please stop messaging me for updates, just because you can DOESN'T mean it makes me WORK FASTER TO GET THINGS DONE! I have other things I have to work on & people died. I want to remind everyone that came here from DA that requests are closed due to people SPAMMING me with notes on if it's done yet. I'm human & semi got a life, I can't just stop what I'm doing & magically NOT have writer's block. The grammar in certain messages confusess me, I know my stories are likely fully of mistakes but the they're mostly understandable.

I'm sorry if this is rude especially if English isn't your first language but stop telling me to update, stop asking me to make new stories & stop telling me to get onto A03 when I clearly said I'm on both sites. Sometimes it sounds like you didn't even listen to me. I'm trying to stay calm but I'm more likely to not update & not do anything so I can calm down because you're making me stressed & annoyed. I'm making this to remind you I'll start typing in caps & cursing if I get stressed & angry enough, please stop asking me for stuff that TAKES TIME!

I want to fucking quite but I continue because I want to make stories. Stop asking for updates & new stories, I'll do them when I can, I have writer's block, I write these as stuff comes to mind which makes it that much longer to finish, & I have other things that need my attention more than the stories. Be glad I even post on here, I hate Fanfiction's limited html for stories & I'm severly afraid of fucking antis possibly harrassing me for **SHIPPING FICTIONAL CHARACTERS TOGETHER! THE PALADINS ARE FUCKING IN THEIR LATE TEENS & ARE NOT REAL PEOPLE!**

I'm so tired... I'm just so tired... I want my cat back... It hurts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With luck this is the last time I have to post an update, I also want to mention that... I'm having issues remembering & saying what I'm getting at...
> 
> ...I might come back & type it if I remember... I wish I could remember...
> 
> So uh anyone like dragons?


	6. Miles still has trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles has more delays, not a surprise(sadly) but he's sorry & has something to make up for it
> 
> I got samples

Update/Note: I'll be deleting this & the last chapter(both explaining issues I'm having) once this is fanfic is completely finished. I'm going to have trouble explaining this but these are mostly to explain why there are delays & stuff so they won't be needed after I finish the story once & for all. Heck I'm not even going to try to work on other multiple chapter fanfics I'm not sure what that has to do with anything but... I dunno what I'm saying...

 

I'm sorry it's taking so long again, I'm not sure what's with 2017 but I've once again lost a family member. This time my mom's dad to cancer, it's already bad enough that his wife died of cancer as well a couple years back but my mom had to watch both. I'm not sure how to feel as with everyone dying it makes me feel like the world is falling apart.

I'm doing a bit better now since it's been a while but everything is a bit stressful. Thank you everyone for your comments, it helped me threw some of this.

 

I'm working on a couple chapters to add at the same time & also a remake of chapter 1 being worked on(slowly due to some writer's block) that will hopefully be better. Someone asked me if I could stop using "&" then use the correct thing "and". Well to be honest this is a typig quirk I've used for years so no. I can at least try to replace it in notepad after posting the chapter to DA before I post them on A03 & FanFiction if that will please you.

 

I mentioned I had a little thing to show if anyone would like it so here it is. Below is a sample of the second chapter I'm working on & in end notes is a sample from chapter 1's remake.(Also keep in mind this story is a time skip) Hope it's ok

 

* * *

 

 

It seemed like Aster was noticing many things that he hadn't back then & it just felt much worse... He should have know this would happen given Jack admitting to being alone for 300 years. Jack had admitted that he met others but he still would feel alone as the spirits had to leave eventually. Some he never saw again, some he kept in contact with but very few made him feel like he wasn't alone. Everyone tried to let Jack know he wasn't alone after that and yet there was something that made Bunny unable to help... He tried enough to consider Jack a friend at times but nothing more.

Aster couldn't help but accept that he had been just as lonely as Jack before meeting the others. In a way he still felt alone but it seemed like after Jack had stopped it... In a way Jack & the children he was friends with helped them become a family. Aster smiles a moment before frowning... Bunny ruined it by getting mad, Jack wasn't even doing anything. Jack had only wanted to know what had upset Bunny this time & possibly even help. The pooka can't help but fell tired now from everything & for maybe the first time without being forced went to sleep.

~~If I could face them, if I could make amends with all my shadows... I bow my head and welcome them...~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You guys sure do have a lot of stuff. Should I ask how you managed to keep some of it?" Jack asks as he sits on a chest & lays his staff against the wall
> 
> "Oh be quiet Jack, I should be asking you the same if we're ever allowed to see your place." Sophie replies jokingly until she notices Jack looking confused
> 
> Sophie looked just as confused by the reaction, she knew the others had a place even Sandy. Jack never mentioned his place & Sophie was sure Jack had one but just never showed it for some reason. Despite being older the young blond was still curious about many things which lead to her imagining what could be going on at times.


End file.
